


Scream

by DangerJaffee



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Hannah finds out how much of a dick her dad is





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some homophobic shit so yah

I sigh. I’m not tall enough. I stand up, on my tippy toes, as I try to reach the glass. I let out a soft grunt, pushing hopping slightly in order to reach the top shelf, but I can’t. I really don’t understand why Father always insists that the measuring cups go on the top shelf, when I am the only one who uses them.

“A proper lady does not stand on her tippy toes.” My Father says from behind me, suddenly appearing like him and my Mother always do. I jump with a small scream, whipping around, though by now I shouldn’t be surprised. 

My Father wears a disappointed look on his face, and I bow my head, “My apologies, Father, would you please help me in reaching the measuring cup?”

He nods, “Yes, I will, Hannah.” He states, walking to me. He reaches up, easily grabbing the measuring cup, then handing it to me. 

“Thank you, Father.” I murmur, returning to the brownie’s I was baking. He clears his throat, grasping my attention once more, so, as I measure the water, ask, “Yes, Father?” 

He clears his throat once more, a reminder that when a person wishes to talk to you, you are to give them your full attention. I set down the measuring cup half full with olive oil. I turn my body in a 90 degree angle, meeting his gaze.

“You did not tell me about Castiel And Dean.” He states, simply, straight to the point. 

I stiffen my back and shoulders, waiting for the argument to come, “No, no I did not, Father.” 

His eyes are steel as he replies with, “Your mother and I have spoken about it and we have reached a decision.” As expected. “You are not to speak to any of them any more, ven those who associate, in caution that they may have homosexuality, as well. Even Jessica, and we have alerted her parents of Castiel and Dean’s disease so that they can properly deal with the issue as well. As for you, in consequence for not telling your mother and I, and in hopes of ridding any trace of homosexuality from your mind, you will be sent to Mistress Bonodea’s Boarding School for the Troubled Youth. It is still here in Boston, but you will be far enough away from those homosexuals, and you wil be somewhere where you can be curried of any wandering thoughts.” 

Are you kidding me?!


End file.
